


Just a Bit Off

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Crack, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kaito is high as a kite, accidental substance abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito has an accident with one of his experimental gasses. Aoko comes home to a strange sight. Technically gen, but hints of Aoko/Kaito are present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit Off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Tidal_race on comment_fic community on LJ. Written for the prompt : Any, any, (517): He's wearing my bra and eating a breadstick while jumping on our bed
> 
> (Somehow I saw this and my first thought was "This has to be Kaito." ...I can't explain where my brain goes sometimes either.)
> 
> ((and this is not how you'd handle finding someone high off unknown substances in your bedroom))

There might have been a little mistake in the new gas Kaito was working on. Because it certainly didn’t make him sleepy. He had a few moments to wonder if this was how being drunk felt like—he didn’t drink for a multitude of reasons—before the world went kind of fuzzy and tilty and light. The lights looked like they were sparkling. Kaito giggled.

He looked at the capsule in his hands where gas was still leaking and tossed it aside. Why was he holding—oh, his hands were empty again. He made a scarf appear because he could. It was so soft. Flowers! A rose appeared, and then a carnation. Aoko liked flowers!

Kaito stood up, hit his head on the edge of the workbench, and tried again, barely feeling the pain.

He would go visit Aoko. And get dinner. Get dinner and visit Aoko? Bring Aoko dinner? Take Aoko to dinner? Make Aoko dinner? He snorted. It sounded like he wanted to eat her. Aoko wasn’t food.

Kaito floated—floated? No, he was walking, his head was floating—toward the door.

***

Aoko groaned. It was—one thirty? Two?—far too late to be getting home, but between a movie night and running snacks to her dad while he worked late and then having to walk further than expected because of a delay with the trains, Aoko was more than ready to go to sleep.

She tossed her bag on the kitchen table. It spilled, but she would pick it up in the morning. If her dad complained, she could point out all the messes she had cleaned up lately. And how he interrupted her rest tonight. And a bunch of other things she had on him. She was still pulling the “you forgot my birthday” card when he thought he should cut her spending money. Really, she only spent any when she went out with friends which wasn’t nearly as often as it used to be with Kaito unavailable so often lately.

Aoko moved to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The brush was halfway to her mouth when a noise that she had heard but hadn’t processed made its way past the sleep deprived haze. Squeaking. And a thump from down the hall. It was her bedroom down the hall.

Ditching her toothbrush in the sink, Aoko grabbed the broom from the hall closet and moved toward her room. Exhaustion melted away with adrenaline and anger. Who the _hell_ thought they could get away with breaking into her house?

Up closer, she could see light under her door. Whoever was in there wasn’t trying too hard to hide. The squeak-thump was repetitive; the sound of her bedsprings maybe. She twitched at the thought of what could _make her bedsprings squeak_. Aoko threw open the door, fully prepared to smack the broom handle into someone’s face…and almost dropped the broom.

“Kaito, what the hell?!”

Kaito was standing almost naked on her bed, on one foot like he had stopped mid bounce, had a breadstick in his mouth and was wearing her bra. Aoko blinked hard. No, Kaito was still there, still half-naked on her bed and still _wearing her bra._

“Am-kho!” Kaito said through his mouthful of breadstick. There was a take away box on Aoko’s desk so that sort of explained where the breadstick might have come from. Kaito put both feet on the bed, swallowed his mouthful and tossed the rest of the breadstick toward the take away box. It just managed to land on the lid. “Aoko!” Kaito repeated with a grin.

Aoko closed her eyes. She was too tired to deal with this. Her grip tightened on the broom. “Kaito, you have five seconds to explain before I swat you out of my room with the business end of my broom.”

“Flowers,” Kaito said, and when she opened her eyes there were flowers—how did he get flowers when he was almost naked?—in his arms, four red roses and three slightly squashed carnations. “And dinner, but I ate the dinner, unless breadsticks, but no, you don’t like garlic breadsticks.” He frowned. “Or was it bread? No, you like bread.”

There was something off about him, and not just that he was in her room in the middle of the night acting strange (this was Kaito, when did he not act strange?). Kaito’s eyes were a bit unfocused and weren’t tracking her right. His balance was as perfect as ever as he stepped off her bed to put the flowers in her arms, but his hands had a slight tremor. Aoko caught his wrist. “Kaito, did you eat or drink anything weird that you shouldn’t have?”

“No.” Kaito smiled. It was the smile that had dimples and made half the girls in school have long distance crushes on him. “I only ate pasta. And breadsticks.”

“Did you sniff markers or something?” He’d done that once in elementary school on a dare, only back then he’d started tearing up. It hadn’t been long since his father’s death though.

“No.” The hand that wasn’t in Aoko’s grasp started picking at the strap of the bra he was wearing. Aoko suppressed the urge to smack him and call him a pervert. “I breathed in gas. It made the world sparkle.”

“Okay.” Okay, that was…not good…because where the hell would Kaito come in contact with something that would make him this loopy? But it was something. She could work with something. “Why are you wearing my bra?” she asked.

“I wanted to know how you felt.” Kaito grabbed the empty cup of one side of the bra. It went concave under his touch and he frowned. “Only that didn’t work.” He touched Aoko’s chest. “You feel much nicer.”

Okay, high, drunk, whatever, that was too far. “Kai~to~!” Aoko growled. Kaito blinked, looked at his hand, blinked again as he seemed to realize something was off about the position. Aoko twisted the broom and smacked him away. Kaito fell into a heap on the floor. It might have been the most direct hit she’d ever gotten on him.

“Ow.”

“You!” Aoko yelled. “Stay there!” She fumbled for her cell phone. Kaito tried to sit up and hit his head on her desk chair.

“Ow,” he said again. He didn’t try to sit up again and Aoko wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or a very bad one. She punched numbers in and waited, tense.

The other side rang four times before it was picked up. “ _Aoko, it’s almost two in the morning,”_ Keiko’s sleep-foggy voice said from the other end _. “I don’t hope it’s an emergency, but I hope that it’s an emergency.”_

Aoko ignored the sleep logic, watching as Kaito rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. “What do you do if someone’s drunk or drugged?”

“… _what?”_ Keiko’s voice sharpened as she threw off sleep. “ _Aoko, what’s going on?”_

“I came back home to Kaito jumping on my bed wearing my bra and eating a breadstick!” Aoko said, her voice breaking as she felt a bit panicked. Yes, Kaito was a bit of an idiot, but he usually was responsible.

_“What’s he doing now?”_

“Looking at the ceiling like he’s watching TV or something.”

Kaito grinned and started giggling.

“Now he’s laughing.”

_“Has he thrown up or shown any sign of hurting himself or others?”_

“No?” Aoko looked around her room again, taking in detail she hadn’t noticed when she first entered. Her underwear drawer was open and Kaito’s clothing was discarded next to her dresser. There was a second take away container under the first one, unopened, so he might have actually meant to get them both dinner. On the other side of the room the window was still cracked showing that Kaito had used it to get into r room directly. Considering he owned a spare key to his home like she had one for his, it seemed like a lot more effort than most inebriated people would go to. “No,” Aoko repeated. “He’s been pretty happy just…off. And more extreme than usual.” Kaito plucked at the bra like he wondered where it came from. Aoko wished he would just take it off.

“ _Well at least he’s a happy…whatever he is at the moment._ ” Keiko sighed on the other end. “ _What do you do when your dad’s drunk?”_

“I give him water and make sure he gets to bed safely.”

_“Do the same for him. If you’re worried, get him to sleep at your house so you can check on him.”_

“I think I’ll have to keep him here.” Kaito found the catch for the bra and took it off. It hung limply from one hand by a strap. “I don’t know if I can get him to put his clothes back on to take him back to his house.”

 _“Wait, is he naked?”_ Keiko started laughing on the other end of the line, filling Aoko’s ear with static. _“And only wearing your bra? Lucky you, half-naked Kaito in your bed.”_

“Shut up! He’s wearing boxers!” Aoko didn’t think her face could get redder than the time Kaito flashed her panties at the entire homeroom class…while she was wearing them. “And this is serious!”

Keiko laughed again, softer this time. “ _I know. But when it stops being serious, I’m going to bring this up as it’s going to be funny in retrospect.”_

“But it’s not funny now.” Still, Aoko was feeling calmer now. Kaito looked calmer too. Quiet and a little sleepy like he’d burnt most of his energy before she came.

“ _I know, I know.”_ Keiko yawned. “ _Get him to bed, make sure he’s not having any bad reactions, and then get to sleep yourself. As for me, I’m going back to sleep and you are going to call me in the morning to give me the whole story once you wring it out of Kaito.”_

“Will do,” Aoko said smiling. “Night.” She closed the phone. On the ground, Kaito was giggling again and starting to shiver a little. Aoko sighed. Spare pillow and blanket first. Kaito had better have one hell of a good explanation tomorrow morning.


End file.
